


Interruption

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Lin and Kya are trying to have some personal time, too bad  Suyin doesn't have the same idea.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Interruption

Lin laid next to Kya, their lips meeting in a graceful start to what was no doubt about to become more than a make out session. She took Kya's face in her hand, pulling the waterbender closer to her. Kya hummed, reaching a hand back and pulling out her ponytail. Lin rolled herself onto the other girl, leaving one hand on her waist and supporting herself with her knee. 

"Comfortable?" Lin asked, kissing her neck.

"Mmhmmm." Lin continued, absorbing the warmth emanating from her girlfriend. Kya had a hand on the back of Lin's head, the other pressed to Lin's abdomen. They kissed passionately, and Lin pulled away, sitting on her knees in a straddle above Kya who panted beneath her. Lin placed her hands on the bottom of her tank top, about to lift it over her head when the door opened.

"Dinners almost read- oh my raava." Suyin closed the door and Lin went pink. Kya was biting back a laugh and Suyin opened the door a crack.

"This isn't what I thought you meant when you said you had to lay down, Kya." Kya laughed, turning Lin pinker.

"Well, it would have been completely inappropriate." Kya replied. 

"Thanks, Su, you can leave now."

"Hey Pema!" Su shouted and Lin grunted.

"What?" Pema said, and Kya snorted at the sound of her voice.

"I just walked in them."

"What?" 

"Su, please!" Lin called.

"Lin, if you're going to do this in my house I should at least have some grounds to tease you about it."

"Seems fair." Kya added and Lin glared at her.

"This is great," Pema said, "but why did I have to be brought into this?"

"Because you were close by. You can get Bumi if you want I'm sure he'd have something funny to add-"

"Okayyyyy," Lin said, dismounting Kya and walking over the door.

"Oh please don't stop on my accord," Su said, "say the word and I'll leave."

"Leave."

"See I would, but dinner is ready. I mean, I see you already have something to eat but if you want dessert, or an appetizer-" Lin glared at her sister, trying her best to remain steadfast, but after a minute of strong staring from both sides, she cracked a grin.

"I hate you." She said. 

"I know." Su replied. "Come, Pema, we should leave them to it." Su waved Pema alongside her, Tenzin's poor wife scarred from the encounter. She looked back to Kya who had propped herself up on her elbows. 

"Thanks for the help." Lin said. Kya's lips were stretched into a grin and she shrugged.

"Seemed like something the two of you should handle yourselves." Lin scoffed, sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing a strand of hair aside. They sat in silence for a moment, collecting themselves.

"You want to continue?" Kya asked after a while.

"Yup." Lin replied, re taking her spot on top of the waterbender.

__________________________________________________________

"So anyway I was showing them-" Su paused her conversation, listening to the feint call that echoed. Her sisters name. 

"Kya's doing that on purpose, right?" Su asked. Bumi shrugged, sipping his drink.

"They think they're quiet, let's just say the whole third floor knows when Lin is at the island." Su laughed, even Pema who had her reserves cracked a grin. Tenzin shook his head in disbelief, but Su was sure that under that beard of his was smile too. 

"Should we tell them?" Pema asked.

"Definitely not." Su replied, "I don't think they'd appreciate another interruption."


End file.
